New Life for Atlantians: An ArthurxMera Lemon
by McManusDNinja
Summary: Aquaman and Mera have moved out of the palace of Atlantis to start a family on the surface and proceed to celebrate the new chapter of their lives the only way two Atlanians in love can. Rated M for a reason. Citrusy goodness a plenty.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my first lemon ever! It also, as far as I can find on this site, is the first Aquaman/Mera lemon I could find. In fact every single one I find has Arthur with either someone like Aqualad or The Flash. I don't get it. Anyway, let's get to the citrusy goodness.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are property of DC Comics.**

* * *

Mera was awoken by a delicious smell emanating from the kitchen of their new home. Arthur had just moved the pair from their home in Atlantis to his childhood home. Arthur and Mera planned to raise their future children here. That way they could grow up appreciating both the surface and their kingdom equally.

Mera pulled back the covers to reveal her beautiful body to the morning light. She hadn't any clothes to bring to the surface other than the green one piece that she always wore, so the Queen of Atlantis had taken to sleeping in the nude. She never minded as her love would always keep her warm with his presence. Arthur also had no complaints about the situation.

The red haired beauty didn't feel like wearing her usual outfit Mera made her way to the dresser and pulled out one of Arthur's old t-shirts. It was large even for him. She slipped it on and was pleased that it fit her quite nicely. The shirt was just big enough to cover rather ample bosom and toned and firm rear, showing just enough of her body without being obscene.

She stepped out of the bedroom to see her love finish setting the table for the two of them in the kitchen. Arthur was simply dressed in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. She gazed lustfully at his carved and muscular torso. She rubbed her legs together to help stave off her arousal. Noticing her, Arthur gave her a warm smile. Her heart always melted when she saw her love smile.

"Oh well good morning, beautiful. You're up just in time. I made some bacon and eggs for breakfast. I thought you'd like some fish since you haven't had much surface food, so I have some tilapia as well." Mera smiled as she pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss.

"Thank you, my love. That was very thoughtful. I'll try the surface food with you." Arthur pulled out her chair as she sat down at the table before the pair ate their breakfast. The food was unlike anything Mera had tasted before. The bacon was salty, yet incredibly flavorful and the eggs tasted very different from fish eggs that she had eaten in the past.

When they finished, Mera made her way back into the bedroom and looked out the window above their bed. Their bedroom window directly overlooked the sea and gave a beautiful view during both day and night. She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and warmth envelop her.

"It's quite a view isn't it?" Mera smiled.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful Arthur." She inhaled sharply as she felt his lips upon her neck.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are." Mera turned her head and kissed Arthur on the lips passionately. The pair separated and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are you excited, my love? We have a whole future ahead of us." She smiled and kissed him softly, calming the mood, giving it a more slow burn than a hot flash.

"Yes, I'm very excited. Today marks a new chapter in our lives." Mera gasped in pleasure as Arthur cupped her breast firmly. She closed her eyes and let out a low moan as he pinched and rolled her nipple through the fabric in his strong fingers, eliciting a pleasant sound from his love. She bit her lip and arched her back into his hand. Her own nimble fingers ran down his stomach and began to rub the growing tent in his pants. Mera turned her head to gaze into his cerulean eyes. Her expression was a priceless look of pleasure. Her eyes dilated as she looked at him, predatory and openly wanton. The game was afoot! He smiled devilishly as he gave her now hardened nipple a light flick.

"I've seen that look before." He slipped his hand down to the hem of the shirt she wore. He slowly began to raise the shirt up her body, slowly moving up Mera's inner thigh and stopping only to brush his thumb against her clitoris. Mera's breath hitched as she gave a shuddering exhale. Her arousal skyrocketed, and her hips automatically shifted to brush his hand. A purr escaped her lips as she went to nip and kiss along his throat as she reached behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. Arthur felt her lips upon his throat and he nearly lost control. He looked down at the shirt his lover wore. It was nothing special, just a plain white shirt. He wouldn't miss it. He proceeded to rip the offending piece of clothing and revealed her body in full. Arthur felt something wet grab his waist band. He looked down to see a hand made of water tugging at his pants. The Atlantian king smirked.

"A little anxious aren't we, my queen?" She looked up at him with a naughty smile, biting her lip.

"Maybe just a little..." She sent the water back into the glass by the bedside as she turned around and held herself against her husband. Mera's voluptuous and very perky breasts pressed against his bare chest, skin to skin. She slipped her hand into his pants and slowly stroked his manhood before pulling his pants and boxers off in one tug. Arthur pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as they deepened their kiss. When Arthur pulled away, Mera bit his lower lip slightly.

"You know, Mera. Your beautiful breasts are quite magnificent. But I think they could use some love. What do you think?" He pinched one of her nipples as he hinted at his intentions.

"Oh gods Arthur, please!" She would've agreed to anything at that point, but his intentions sounded so good to her, she _had_ to agree! She arched her back, presenting her breasts to him.

"I'm ready if you are." She said huskily.

"I'd say that we're almost ready." He grabbed one of her glorious breasts and began to knead it in his hand as he placed kisses down her neck, making his way to the valley between them. He then took both of her incredible globes in his hands and brought them together as he placed both of her nipples into his mouth. Mera held her husband's head firmly against her as he began to suck and play with them as he felt them grow hard in his mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned out as Arthur bit down slightly. He released her with an audible pop before moving slowly lowering Mera down to her knees, placing his now fully hardened manhood in her bountiful cleavage.

"Now I'd say we're ready." Once his member was placed between her bosoms, she knew just what to do, shifting her breasts up and down on him while her lips casually wrapped around the tip. He was nearly lost in ecstasy as he felt her tongue swirl around the head of his length. The heat from her mounds was incredible. She squeezed her breast together as the drool her mouth began to lube up his member. Mera was absolutely fantastic at tit-fucking. Arthur began to thrust his hips in time with her movements at an erratic pace.

"Mera, I'm going to cum." She gave him a pleading look. She dearly wanted him to cum. And cum he did. Arthur let out a low groan as he released a torrent of his seed into her waiting mouth. Mera took in as much as she could. However the flood was a bit too much as some of his seed fell down to her breasts. She stood slowly as she took her finger and wiped the thick substance from her valley and licked her appendage clean.

"Now, lie down, my king. I think it's time you return the favor." She said seductively with half lidded eyes. Arthur lay down on the bed as she asked. He may have been the king. But the only person the king takes orders from is his queen. Mera moved, swiftly positioning herself above her love. She was eager to please him, but also eager for him to please her. He gazed upward at her core. It was soaking wet now and even dripped a bit a fluid onto his lips. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him as he began to kiss her lower lips with enthusiasm. She saw his erection pulsate and occasionally twitch, as if beckoning her to it. Though her lips could not reach his member from that angle, her hand wrapped gently around it and began to match his rhythm as he lapped at her folds. Her moans were more frequent and needy as he more than satisfied her. He let out a moan into her as he felt her hand around him. Mera's hand began to move faster as the vibrations shot through her. Suddenly Arthur stopped what he was doing. Mera looked down at her love with a confused expression.

"Turn around my love. Turn around so we can both feel pleasure." She obediently did so with a smile, getting into position.

"Good. Now we can continue." And continue he did. As he placed his lip upon her lower lips once more. She replaced her hand with her lips, driven by the pleasure he gave her, like a never ending cycle of give and take. Arthur upped the pleasure as he thrust his tongue into her drenched core, fucking her with his tongue as she held him in her mouth. Mera relaxed her jaw to avoid biting him in surprise for a moment, just letting out a startled cry. Then, she met that level, using her tongue to tease him in ways she had thought of on the spot, having never tried them before. Arthur let out a deep throaty moan into her pussy as he felt her tongue swirl around his head every time she came up. He loved the feeling of her mouth upon him. Her hands scrambled for purchase on his legs, her own twitching as he moaned inside her. To her, it was... indescribably erotic.

Arthur knew from the look in her eyes earlier that she wanted to be pleased, but he knew she was a warrior. This little bit of pleasure was more than just that. It was a battle of wills they had played out before. His tongue thrust deeper and harder into her and one of his thumbs rubbed her clit. He wanted to win this battle. The crimson haired beauty would take him up on this challenge, and with a naughty look, she gently caressed his balls, still sucking his member hard. He knew they were neck in neck in their little competition. He was so close to his release, but he wasn't going to lose. It was a long shot but it would be worth it if it worked. He placed a finger inside her folds, getting it nice and wet before placing it at the entrance to her other hole. He inserted the digit into her rear as he continued the rest of his ministrations. Every muscle in Mera's body tensed for a moment as she cried out, releasing his member with a pop. Her body shook as she released into her love's mouth. She shakily held herself up as the aftershocks hit her.

"Oh Arthur! Y-you put your finger _there_?!" It was an instant orgasm for her, but she was highly surprised. Usually that was... untouched territory. Arthur lapped up all of her juices before giving a light chuckle.

"It worked didn't it? I had a feeling you were sensitive there. Turns out I was right Maybe later you might want to put something a bit _larger_ there." She blushed deeply, suppressing a giggle.

"Perhaps... If I don't wear you out first."

"I look forward to that. But first... I didn't get to finish our little race." She smirked and started up again, but not before looking at him once more.

"Just me this time, my love." With that she engulfed him entirely.

"OOOH! That sounds more than fair." With a smirk, she got back to work, doubling her efforts once more. He moaned out as he quickly neared his peak.

"Oh Gods, Mera. I'm almost there." Reaching up, she cupped his most sensitive of areas, gently trying to coax an orgasm from him without having to take his tactic. She had the feeling it wouldn't have the same effect on him.

"Mera, I'm - Aaahh" He let out a loud moan as he released torrent after torrent of his thick seed into her throat and mouth. She almost choked on his seed, but managed to take it in stride and swallow. Letting go of his member, she took a moment to just pant and relax. They would have plenty of fun, but they would have to pace themselves.

As she removed herself from him, she laid down on her back. Arthur decided to take the reins on this round. He moved himself above her and placed his manhood at her entrance. He found himself becoming hard once more watching her voluptuous breasts move as she breathed.

Looking up at him, she let him take control. He always knew how to make her happy, so she was confident in letting him do as he pleased.

He slowly entered his beloved, getting a low moan out of her luscious lips, until he was sheathed to the hilt inside of her. He removed himself half way and proceeded to move at a slow and steady pace. He took his time with her savoring the feeling of her gripping him. There was no need to rush things. They had all the time in the world. With every slow thrust, Mera rocked her hips just slightly, calmly. They were having a moment that they could look back on fondly in the future, to see love and understanding. Reaching over, she intertwined her fingers with his. Leaning down, he claimed her lips once more. Their kiss wasn't forceful or lust-filled. It was full of love and tenderness. This was truly a kiss between two who truly knew the meaning of the word 'Love.' They continued at their pace, never breaking rhythm. They moved as one as they made love to each other.

Their calm lovemaking was sweet, taking just the right amount of time. And with Mera's release, she did not cry out, but she whispered Arthur's name like a prayer in the dark of their chamber. Arthur reached his own release at the same time as his love, letting out a slight moan of intense pleasure.

"Mera..." He gazed deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you. I love you with all of my heart. Forever and always, you are my queen... And I, your loving king." She smiled and reached up to caress his cheek, touched by his words.

"Now Arthur... how am I ever going to say anything as romantic and meaningful as that? You are, and always will be, the keeper of my heart. I love you, my wondrous king. I can't wait for there to be someone to call you father." He kissed her hand.

"And you mother. I know that he or she will be loved by us so much. But for now, there's only you and me."

"And for now that's enough. We'll have our child soon enough. We'll just have to be patient."

"Until then, we'll just have to settle for more moments like these I suppose." Mera giggled at him. He was truly amazing. Arthur Curry, Aquaman. He was truly hers. He was her husband, her king, her one true love.

* * *

**There you guys have it. My very first lemon. I wrote this in a few hours and I really like the way it turned out. I may write a full story for Aquaman and Mera in the future because oddly enough, I'm a huge Aquaman fan. And I was really disappointed when I saw the major lack of Aquaman on the site. I also upset me that what I did see was all nonsensical. I mean Arthur and Wally West? Really? There was no Arthur/Mera or even Arthur/Diana like in the Flashpoint series? I felt the need to rectify this and so I made this. It's just a sweet little scene. I may also write a second part to this. But for now, I'm happy with this.**

**Be sure to check out my page for my on-going stories and be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought.**

**So, until next time, McManus D. Ninja out!**


End file.
